


The List

by Little_Octopus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Octopus/pseuds/Little_Octopus
Summary: Arthur has dated eight types of guys in his life. He just hopes one of them will stick.





	1. Chapter 1

The List

•I got this idea from Buzzfeed. The video is called 'the eight types of gay guys I have dated.' Check it out, it's super cute! Anyway, enjoy!•

Number One: The Scenester

Arthur raised an eyebrow when Gilbert ordered another round. The man was already shitfaced, yet he was confident he could drink more than Arthur. However, Arthur was just pleasantly buzzed.

"One more!" Gilbert shouted, slamming his empty shot glass onto the counter. He lost his balance and fell on Arthur's shoulder.

"I think that's enough,” Arthur said. He slipped his arm around Gilbert's waist and hefted him up.

"No, no, nonono,” Gilbert slurred. His pale cheeks were red and his eyes were beginning to get blood shot. The bartender was obviously angry with Gilbert's loud display.

"Come on, Gil," Arthur slung Gilbert's arm across his shoulders and helped him walk outside.

The cool night air felt nice on Arthur's face as he half-dragged half-carried Gilbert to the street edge in order to hail a cab.

"Hey... hey, Artie." Gilbert poked Arthur's cheek. "Top me tonight."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're way too drunk."

"How come you don't get drunk as fast?" Gilbert whined.

Arthur got a cab and shoved Gilbert into it. He told the man the address and shut the window between the back and the front seat.

"Because I'm British," Arthur said simply.

Gilbert grunted and leaned against him. "Let's have sex," he mumbled.

Arthur ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair. "You're too drunk."

"C'mon!" Gilbert whined. "I said you could top."

"I don't want to," Arthur said. Though the idea of dominating Gilbert was very tempting.

This was their relationship. Sex and drinking. It was very rare when they would go on a date, not that Arthur minded. They would go together get another piercing or even a tattoo, but those weren't real dates. Arthur didn't care too much about that, he was just happy to spend time with someone.

He usually did give in to Gilbert's pleading, but it was entertaining to watch him squirm and whine. Arthur sometimes thought he was a sadist.

"Arthur,” Gilbert crooned. He nuzzled his nose into Arthur's crotch. "Pretty please?"

Arthur pushed Gilbert off his lap, afraid the cabbie would kick them out before they got back to Arthur's apartment. "Alright, but I'm really topping."

"Yes!" Gilbert pressed his opened mouth against Arthur's jeans.

"Not here, you idiot!" Arthur yanked on Gilbert's hair, but that only caused the moron to grin.

"I like it when you pull my hair. Can I call you Daddy?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “No.”

The cab stopped and he quickly paid the man before yanking Gilbert outside.

"Pull me some more, Arthur." Gilbert pushed Arthur against the wall of the apartment building and ground against his thigh.

Arthur could already feel that Gilbert had a boner. He smirked. Gilbert always got hard fast. It was just the matter of making him come.

Pushing his thigh against Gilbert's erection, Arthur bit his lover's neck. "I get to top, remember?" He shoved Gilbert through the front doors and across the lobby to the elevator.

Gilbert's back hit the wall. He laughed until Arthur's mouth covered his. Gilbert groaned against Arthur's lips as he ran his hand down Gilbert's chest and back up his shirt.

The door opened behind them and Arthur glared over his shoulder. The man standing there blinked in surprise. Arthur guessed they were quite a sight. Blond and almost silver hair, tight black shirts, one almost off, faux-leather pants and tight denim, converse and combat boots, double pierced ears and at least three too many studded belts.

The man stepped back. A peculiar cowlick bobbed as he walked. "S-sorry guys. I'll wait for the next one."

Arthur grunted in reply and slammed the 'close doors' button. He turned back to Gilbert.

"Maybe we should wait until we get to your apartment,” Gilbert breathed. His cheeks were flushed pink. Arthur wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or getting caught by a stranger.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" Arthur purred in Gilbert's ear. "Wasn't it you who tried to suck my cock in the cab just a bit ago?"

Gilbert gulped and nodded slowly.

"Then shut up." The doors opened behind Arthur again and he hefted Gilbert into his arms. The man was heavy, but Arthur's adrenaline made it easy to carry Gilbert to his door.

Arthur pressed Gilbert against the wall beside their apartment and kissed him greedily.

He pulled away long enough to pull out his key and open the door.

Gilbert shoved Arthur into the apartment and slammed the door on any prying eyes.

¤

Arthur woke up alone. Gilbert was probably out buying cigarettes or cooking pancakes. He didn't mind the moment of peaceful quiet. Gilbert could be too much sometimes.

Arthur sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed to shower.

He stood and glanced around the room. Cigarette cartons littered the floor, along with beer cans and clothes. Arthur vaguely wondered how he went from the perfect son to a sex and drinking hound.

Leaving bad thoughts behind, he went across the hall to the bathroom. Arthur at least kept this room clean. He had a slight phobia of filthy bathrooms and tended to keep his sparkly.

He looked in the mirror and grimaced at his pale face. The circles under his eyes looked like bruises. He pushed his hair back from his face. He had a scab going through his eyebrow from a bar fight the other night. The guy had hit him with a bottle. Gilbert had filled it with glue when they got home.

His pierced ears glinted in the sharp light. He twisted the two studs on each ear as he started the shower.

After his shower, Arthur dressed in loose pants and went to the kitchen. Gilbert was cooking. Arthur didn't understand how he could get hammered and be up early enough to cook.

"Morning,” Arthur mumbled.

"Good morning." Gilbert smiled over his shoulder. "Why are you always grumpy in the morning?"

"I'm not." Arthur replied and slouched at the table.

While Arthur kept the bathroom clean, Gilbert took pride in the kitchen. He kept it tidy and smelling of pastries.

Gilbert technically lived with his brother, but was over at Arthur's often enough to almost move in. But Arthur wouldn't allow Gilbert to live with him full time. They weren't that kind of relationship.

Gilbert laughed and set a heaping plate of pancakes on the table. "Sure, you grouch."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Is all you know how to make are pancakes?"

"I can make lots other stuff." Gilbert handed Arthur a plate and a cup of tea. "Pancakes are just my favorite." He sat across from Arthur, loading his plate with fluffy cakes.

"I can tell." Arthur grabbed a few before Gilbert took them all.

"At least I can cook." Gilbert poured syrup over his stack. He leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet into Arthur's lap.

"Ha-ha." Arthur said with an eyeroll. He caressed Gilbert's bare leg.

This was what confused Arthur. Gilbert would act like they were a couple who actually loved each other behind closed doors, but I'm public he wanted nothing to do with Arthur unless he was drunk. It was frustrating.

They finished their breakfast then sat quietly. Both were sporting headaches and wouldn't be in much of a mood until lunch time. Gilbert giggled from an accidental tickle. Arthur smirked at him.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Gilbert asked. He swung his leg off Arthur's lap and stood. He gathered the dishes.

Arthur hummed in thought. He knew Gilbert would suggest they go to a bar or something, so he didn't bother to tell him that he wanted to do something different. Something that didn't include drinking.

Arthur stood and filled the sink with water. Gilbert dropped the dishes in and grabbed a towel for drying.

"I heard about a new club we can check out." Gilbert said.

"Let's do something different."

Gilbert grinned. "Riding crop?"

Arthur pinched Gilbert's arm. A few soap bubbles lingered and Gilbert wiped them off. "No, you idiot."

"Ball gag? Handcuffs? A giant dildo shaped like a dragon-"

"I meant," Arthur interrupted, "Something that doesn't involve drinking."

Gilbert blinked. "What?"

"Let's not go drinking tonight,” Arthur said. "Let's go to a movie. Or a proper date."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert asked, his voice defensive.

"I just mean that ever since we've gotten together, all we have done is drink.”" Arthur explained. Slid a plate into the rinse water. Gilbert didn't reach for it. "I want to do something else."

"What's wrong with drinking? What is this all of a sudden?" Gilbert dropped the towel on the counter.

"There's nothing wrong with drinking. It's just all we ever do,” Arthur said. "How about, we go drinking after dinner or whatever we do, does that sound okay?"

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck. He picked the towel back up. "Alright. What do you want to do?"

Arthur shrugged and looked around their kitchen. "We can go to dinner, or a movie, or the beach."

"Let's go to the beach. Then we can go eat at one of those beach side restaurants,” Gilbert said. He grabbed the plate and shook a few water droplets off before drying it. "Then we can drink. Go get ready!"

"Are we swimming?" Arthur asked. He set the last dish in the rinse water and pulled the plug. He wasn't a huge fan of swimming. He thought they would just walk the beach like those couples in the commercials.

"Well, duh. Why else would we go to the beach?" Gilbert said. He went took their stack of dishes and began putting them away.

Arthur rinsed out the sink before going to his room to find a pair of trunks. At least they were doing something besides drinking.

¤

Arthur smiled as the water lapped around his shins. They had found their own personal stretch of beach. The pale skin, black attire and earrings had pushed everyone into a wide arch around them.

He turned his head around, looking for Gilbert. His lover was sitting on the sand, slumped over. He had a clear Coke bottle in his hand. It wasn't empty.

"Gilbert," Arthur called. He moved to him. "Are you okay?" He had a sneaky suspicion what was in that bottle, but he still wanted to give Gilbert the benefit of the doubt. "Gilbert?” Arthur knelt in front of him.

He raised his head. "'Ey, Artie." His cheeks were pink and it had nothing to do with the sun.

Arthur growled and shoved Gilbert back into the sand. "You said you wouldn't drink!" He wasn't sure where his anger came from. It could have been from holding his tongue on Gilbert's obvious drinking problem for months. Or maybe that Gilbert had promised him an alcohol-free day at the beach. It could be that his apartment was never a disaster until Gilbert decided to move in.

"Aw, come on, babe." Gilbert laughed and sat up, albeit wobbly.

"Shut up!" Arthur shoved Gilbert back into the sand, and this time, he stayed down. "I'm so done with you!" He kicked Gilbert's Coke bottle into the water.

"Hey!" Gilbert rolled onto his stomach. "I was drinking that!"

"I know! That's why I kicked it!" Arthur was shouting now, but he didn't care. It didn't matter that Gilbert was drinking. It was that he had said he wouldn't and did. If he lied about drinking, who knew what else there was.

"Asshole," Gilbert mumbled. He stood and went to his bag. He pulled out a flask.

"You disgust me." Arthur scooped up his things and walked angrily up the hill that led to the parking lot.

"Where ya going?" Gilbert shouted.

"Away from you!" Arthur got to the street and began walking home. The sidewalk burnt his feet, but he was too angry to care or notice. He would get a cab, but they wouldn't let Arthur in with his wet trunks and sandy feet. He had sandals and a towel in his arms, but didn't want to stop. He was afraid he would punch a wall or start crying.

Arthur sighed and twisted his earring. He remembered that Gilbert got his ears pierced one night when they were drunk. Arthur had been furious at the time, not remembering the night before, but found that they suited him. He even went a month later to get a second hole. Now they felt disgusting.

He popped the backs off his earrings and pocketed the gold, and silver studs.


	2. Chapter 2

The List

Number Two: The Revolutionist

"I think we should start a petition." The statement was emphasized with the door slamming.

Arthur raised his eyes from his book as Yao entered his apartment. "On what?"

"Gay Buses,” Yao declared. He hung up his bag and took off his shoes. Yao was Arthur's boyfriend. They had been dating for a few weeks, so he came and went from Arthur's place. He had long brown hair that Arthur couldn't get enough of. It was a real shame that Yao constantly kept it tied back. But Arthur supposed that meant he got to see Yao’s warm amber eyes.

Arthur put his finger on the page he was on and closes his book. "Wouldn't that just discriminate us more?"

Yao hesitated before sighing. "I guess you're right. But then we also wouldn't have to be seated next to a bunch of homophobes." He sat beside Arthur on the loveseat.

“So we'll have gay buses and straight buses. I don't know, I feel that would just make gays even more disliked.” Arthur shrugged.

Yao screwed his lips to the side. Then he gave a small nod. “I'll think of something else. You'll see.”

“Okay.”

Yao closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Arthur waited for him to move closer or indicate that he wanted to cuddle or something. Given no sign, Arthur turned back to his book. Yao wasn't much for closeness. He was always too concerned about trying to get rights for all gays everywhere.

"There's gotta be something we can do for our community," Yao said. He tucked his feet beneath himself.

"Stand strong and ignore all the bullshit," Arthur mumbled. He was all for gay rights, don't get him wrong. It just got tiring when all their dates were protests or talking about the next protest.

"That's good, but it's not going to get us rights," Yao said.

Arthur sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure,” Yao said. They sat in silence. Arthur stifled a sigh and put his bookmark on his page.

He didn't not love Yao. It was just that he got too... Yao sometimes. Gay rights this and gay rights that. It was almost like Arthur was more of a campaign partner instead of Yao's lover. They hadn't even had sex because Yao was always too focused on the movement.

Which was a good thing. It really was. Arthur didn't know anyone else who fought for gay rights so fervently. But it seemed Yao was so focused on getting gay rights, he forgot he was gay and had a boyfriend.

"Let's watch the news," Yao said. He scooped up the remote.

Arthur quickly grabbed it from him. "No. How about we cook?" He smiled sweetly. He knew it would make Yao stumble over his words. It was one of the things Arthur had fallen for in the older man. Plus, Arthur could usually distract Yao from whatever he was doing with that smile.

"But you can't cook," Yao said. Though his ears were turning pink.

"Then I'll watch you cook," Arthur said. He tossed his book on the table and stood.

"But, Arthur..."

"You need to take your mind off things," Arthur said. He grabbed Yao's hands and lifted him from the couch. "Let's cook."

Yao sighed but stood. "Fine. What do you want me to make today?" He followed Arthur to the kitchen, still holding hands.

Arthur grinned as he thought. He wanted something that could help him get into Yao's pants. Yao was usually so busy with gay rights movement's, parades, and protests, Arthur hadn't been able to seduce him. Arthur usually wasn't so eager for sex, but he was anxious to see Yao beneath him. He knew how awful it seemed, but his hand was just not enough. Some love was definitely needed from Yao.

"What do we have?" Yao asked. He let go of Arthur's hand and began rooting through the kitchen. Arthur had high cabinets and cursed them everyday, but he found he was quite fond of them when Yao had to reach and stretch to open them.

They have had a few heavy make out sessions before, but Yao always stopped them. Arthur wasn't sure if it was because he was shy, he was a virgin, or what. Either way, Arthur was ready to seduce him. If that meant going slow, Arthur didn't care, but it was about damn time.

"Well, we have noodles, some seasonings, soy sauce,” Arthur scrunched his nose as he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he went grocery shopping.

"I can make do with that." Yao pressed a quick kiss to Arthur's neck before moving back gracefully. He swung open the fridge and Arthur folded his arms. There had to be a way to seduce him.

"You should wear an apron," Arthur said wonderingly.

Yao rolled his eyes. "No."

"Please?" Arthur said. "Maybe with nothing underneath?"

Blush flooded Yao's cheeks, he spread a few things on the counter before going underneath for a pan. "Absolutely not!"

"I would do it for you." Arthur pouted.

"If you could cook," Yao said back. With a smirk, he slammed down a pan.

Arthur smiled slyly and pulled at Yao's hair gently. "C'mon. Please?"

"I said no," Yao said. He turned and pinched Arthur's cheek.

"What if, instead, we just got naked?" Arthur wrapped his arms around Yao's waist.

Yao’s pink cheeks darkened. He placed his hands on Arthur's chest. "You don't mean..." He chewed on the word before spitting it out, "sex?"

Arthur grinned and lifted Yao into his arms. "Maybe." He nuzzled Yao's neck.

"I just don't know. I mean, I've never done it before," Yao said. Yet he tilted his head to allow more room for Arthur to kiss.

 

“You don't have to worry about a thing,” Arthur said. He placed Yao on the counter and fiddled with his belt. "I'll do all the work, if you'll let me." He could already feel a bulge in Yao's pants.

Yao made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Arthur paused. He didn't want to scare Yao. He knew bottoming wasn't the best thing to think of, but if he could just get Yao naked, then they would both most definitely enjoy themselves.

He nodded. "Okay, but let's go to the room."

Arthur grinned. Finally! He pulled Yao snugly against him and lifted him into the air again. He began to devour Yao's exposed neck, leaving bright red marks.

"A-Arthur," Yao moaned softly. He curled his fingers into Arthur's shirt and tightened his legs around Arthur's waist.

Smirking at Yao's erection against his stomach, Arthur made it to the bedroom in record time. He spread Yao on the bed and opened his shirt one button at a time. Yao was shivering under Arthur's touch. Arthur had had a hard-on since the kitchen, but he just now realized how aroused he was.

Yao was beautiful beneath him. His skin was silky and almost hairless. He was completely submissive and mewled at any contact Arthur gave him. It was an empowering feeling, making another man turn to jelly. It was a thrill Arthur hadn't felt in a long time.

"Are you afraid?" Arthur asked gently.

"Of course not!" Yao snapped.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and pinched his nipple. Yao cried out and threw his hands up, gripping Arthur's arms.

"You were saying?" Arthur said, releasing Yao's chest.

"Okay. Okay, maybe I'm a little scared," Yao admitted. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little," Arthur said gingerly. He lowered himself to kiss Yao. "I'll be gentle." He nudged Yao’s chin up and nuzzled his neck.

Yao nodded and took a deep breath. Arthur could feel his heart hammering. He wished Yao would relax. "Okay. Go ahead. I'm ready.”

Arthur finished undressing Yao. He went slow, feathering kisses and touches across Yao’s skin. He trembled beneath him, his eyes were screwed shut and he jerked when Arthur wrapped his fingers around his erection.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked. He moved his hand slowly.

Yao managed a small nod. Arthur heard him take a shaky breath. He wasn’t sure if Yao was just nervous or if he was trying to steady himself. Either way, Arthur felt a little uncomfortable.

“Yao,” Arthur said. He waited until Yao opened his eyes and finally looked at him. “Do you want to do this?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I do.”

“Are you sure? You seem a little...tense,” Arthur said.

“I'm just a little nervous is all,” Yao said. He adjusted the pillows and settled back down. “I'm ready. Really.”

“Okay,” Arthur said. “I'm going to start now.” He caressed Yao's thigh and bent to open the dresser beside his bed. He pulled out a blue bottle and closed the drawer. When he was making his way back between Yao's legs, he left a trail of hot kisses down his chest. Arthur then noticed how skinny and frail Yao was. He suddenly knew that Yao wasn't who he wanted to be with. But, now was not the time to worry about that.

 

Arthur squirted a dollop of lube on his fingers. He gave Yao a quick kiss before sitting back on his shins. He lifted one of Yao's legs to his shoulders and spread his cheeks a little.

"D-don't look at it." Yao was beginning to panic. He didn't know why he was scared or embarrassed. This was Arthur for God's sake. He would never hurt him!

"It'll feel good in a minute,” Arthur tried to sooth. “Don't you trust me?"

"No!" Yao snapped.

Arthur froze and looked up at Yao. His eyes were wide with fear and he was shaking beneath Arthur.

"Then we'll stop." Arthur dropped Yao's leg and stood.

"Arthur," Yao sat up and pulled the blanket around his shoulders, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this."

Arthur said didn't say anything, he just got dressed and opened the door. "I think it's best if you leave now."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Because I won't have sex with you?"

"Because you don't trust me” Arthur replied. He glanced over his shoulder. "If you can't trust me, then this won't work."

Yao opened his mouth. After a moment, closed it and looked away from Arthur.

"You don't have much stuff here. It shouldn't take you long." Arthur left the room and closed the door.

Arthur went to the living room and glanced around. All of Yao's stuff was in the room. He should be out soon. Arthur moved to the window and flung it open. The cool evening air felt nice on his heated cheeks. Though he was no longer aroused, adrenaline still pumped through him.

 

Arthur watched a bloke in front of the building hold the door open for the elderly woman who lived below Arthur. She often told him to be quiet when he wasn't even moving. Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips when the young man took the groceries from her. They disappeared inside.

Yao came through the living room a few minutes later. His clothes were slightly rumpled but he had fixed his hair. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and saw he had a single bag containing all his things. Arthur faced the city again.

"Goodbye, Arthur," Yao said softly.

Arthur waved his hand.

The door closed gently a few seconds later. Arthur sighed and watched the street. He watched Yao leave. A few minutes later the blond guy who helped the old lady came back out. He had changed into shorts, a tank top and running shoes. After a quick drink of water, he took off down the sidewalk.

Arthur watched him for a moment, then went to the fridge and cracked open a beer. He sat on the couch and tried not to think about what kind of cat he should get first.


	3. Chapter 3

The List  
The Sophisticate

Arthur didn't let Yao weigh on his mind for too long. After they had broken up with, Arthur managed to find a soft-spoken Japanese man who was very adorable.

Kiku only went for the best of things. If Miku Hatsune had worn it, was on it, or had it, Kiku bought it. Though his collection was not over the top, it was well over all the money Arthur had made in his lifetime. Though he did not show or flaunt it, Kiku wore designer western clothes. He thought the style suited him and Arthur loved it when Kiku wore a scarf or his boots.

They were currently eating dinner at a restaurant of Kiku's choosing. It was definitely high class and Arthur was glad that it was pretty romantic. There was a pit in the middle of the restaurant with a bar and room for people to dance, the music was soft and gentle, the waiters and waitresses were white shirts with black ties, and wine was served in ice buckets.

"It's nice here," Arthur said halfway through their meal.

"Yes. It's my favorite place," Kiku smiled bashfully and placed his hand on the table.

Arthur watched him curiously. It wasn't like Kiku to get sentimental over a restaurant, well to Arthur anyway. Could this mean Kiku was hopeful their relationship would last? Arthur's lips danced with a smile as he reached across the table to cradle Kiku's small hand. "I think it's mine too."

They finished their meal and before Kiku could pick up the check, Arthur stood and tugged Kiku's hand. "Let's go dancing."

Kiku blushed. "Oh, no. I can't dance."

"Of course you can." Arthur eventually got Kiku to stand.

"But, Arthur-” Kiku tried to protest, yet he followed Arthur to the dance floor.

Arthur weaved into the crowd, Kiku, who was clinging to Arthur's finger tips, followed with a little more wincing, but was able to keep up. Arthur found a small unoccupied circle and turned to face Kiku.

"I don't know this song." Kiku said.

"Me neither." Arthur placed his hand on Kiku's hip and raised their clasped hands.

"Then we can't dance to it! We'll look like fools!" Kiku whispered. "What will they think of us?"

"It doesn't matter what they think of us," Arthur said smoothly. He began to lead Kiku in a circle with small steps.

Kiku opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur dipped him low to the ground and nuzzled his neck. Kiku giggled quietly and Arthur pulled him back to his chest.

"Arthur!" Kiku chided. “No one else is dancing like that!”

"I'm making up my own moves," Arthur replied. He began to widen their circle and he led Kiku through the maze of people.

They twirled and laughed and dipped each other until they had become the center of attention. Though their cheeks blazed pink, they continued to dance, completely oblivious to those staring around them. The song ended and they found themselves back at their table. Arthur quickly paid the bill and kissed Kiku on his cheek. "Where to next?"

"Not anymore dancing," Kiku said softly, grinning, his usually pristine hair sticking up in a few places.

"Back to my place then?" Arthur smiled.

Kiku smirked. "I suppose that will do."

•

Arthur ran his fingers though Kiku's soft black hair, who let out an adorable mewling noise as Arthur's other hand traveled up the back of his shirt.

"Arthur,” Kiku breathed hotly in his ear. "Stop teasing me."

Arthur smirked and quickly shed Kiku of his clothes. Once naked, Kiku pressed himself against Arthur, who was still fully clothed. Kiku rubbed his hands over Arthur's chest, slowly opening his shirt, his hips rolling lazily.

"Now who's teasing?" Arthur said deep in his throat. He took off his shirt and nudged Kiku to the bed.

Kiku pulled Arthur down with him and ground their hips together. Kiku moaned softly as he rubbed Arthur's slacks. "Still you. Get naked." Kiku tugged impatiently at Arthur's pants.

Whenever they would do dirty things, Arthur saw a whole new side of Kiku that nobody probably had never seen. It was exhilarating.

"I'm topping tonight,” Arthur said. He pressed down against Kiku and kissed his chest.

"It's my turn,” Kiku panted out. His hand traveled down Arthur's back and prodded at his hole.

Arthur moaned and dropped his head to Kiku's shoulder. "You did last time,” he managed between breaths. He wrapped his hand around Kiku's erection and licked his neck.

Kiku groaned and ground against Arthur. "Let's just do this when.” He pushed Arthur to his back and rutted against Arthur's thigh.

Arthur kissed Kiku's chest and collarbone. He bit and sucked at the skin as they moved and ground into each other. Kiku moaned and pressed against Arthur, he found the blond's hands and clasped them tightly in his own.

"Arthur... Arthur." Kiku closed his eyes and let out a long moan. Arthur felt his lover's semen across his inner thigh.

Arthur flipped their positions, slamming Kiku on his stomach, and rubbed his dick between Kiku's ass cheeks. Kiku arched against the touch. "D-don't put it in!" he said, his voice high.

"I'm not,” Arthur said through clenched teeth. He pushed and rubbed against Kiku, almost aggressive. Then he felt himself begin to throb as his climax reached its peak. He bit down on the skin between Kiku's neck and.shoulder came over his back

"Ah! Arthur!" Kiku pushed Arthur's face away from his neck. "That hurt!"

“I'm sorry." He ran his fingers over the mark lightly. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Kiku chuckled and scooted off the bed. "It's okay. But I do want you to cuddle with me."

Smiling, Arthur plucked a few tissues from his nightstand and wiped them off. He tossed the soiled tissues to the ground and pulled Kiku against his side.

Kiku curled up beside Arthur, much like a cat, and kissed his neck. "Set the alarm,” he said.

"Why?" Arthur closed his eyes and laid his arm across his eyes.

"I have to go to work," Kiku replied.

"You always work the weekends," Arthur said, but he set the alarm anyway. It sucked because it felt like that he and Kiku could only spend time together a few nights a week. Arthur understood that work was important, but couldn't they just get one day?

"No need to get upset over it," Kiku replied.

Arthur said nothing. In a few minutes, Kiku was asleep, and Arthur eventually followed.

•

Arthur was home alone that day. He had become a professor after he broke up with Yao at a university. He was thankful to have the same schedule as his students, since they got a lot more breaks than a normal job, yet, Arthur was usually lonely on these days. Kiku would come over, they would chat, eat, have sex (or the form of sex Kiku wanted which usually didn't include inserting anything), then go to bed, and Kiku was gone by morning. It was very vexing.

Arthur received the same treatment for another month, making it two months he and Kiku first slept together, when he decided he had had enough. When Kiku came over that night, Arthur would break up with him. It hurt Arthur to think about, but he had to do it. He was just sick of being treated like a fuck-buddy. It wasn't fair to him. Especially since he liked Kiku a great deal when it felt like his feelings weren't mutual.

When Kiku entered the apartment, it was almost eight o'clock. Arthur watched as Kiku hung up his coat and bag, and, without so much as a hello, began talking. "Today was awful. Is dinner done? Did you cook? I hope you got take out."

Arthur stood slowly from the couch and found that his heart was pounding. "I didn't cook," he answered. He really didn't want to eat anyway, and he doubted Kiku would want to hang around before or after Arthur said what he had to say.

"Good, because I don't feel like-"

"Kiku,” Arthur said firmly. "I have to tell you something."

Kiku blinked twice before closing his mouth. "Okay. What is it?"

"I want to break up," Arthur said in a rush, his heart in his throat. He really liked Kiku, t was just hard to be ignored so often. He had to do end things between them before Arthur began to resent Kiku.

"What?" Kiku all but scoffed. "Break up? Why?"

"Because you come over, we do dirty stuff, then you leave me. It's not fair to either of us and when you just leave me, it hurts." Arthur hated how whiny he sounded.

Kiku sighed and rubbed his temple. "I have a job the requires me to-"

"Exactly! You care more for your job than me!" Arthur quickly reigned in his voice. "I think you should go."

Kiku stood still for a moment, then he gathered his things and left. Arthur saw him to the door, just incase Kiku had any stupid ideas to try to stay. Arthur stood in his doorway as Kiku got on the elevator while a tall blond man got off.

Kiku disappeared behind the doors as the man passed Arthur. “Rough day?” he asked.

Arthur nodded. “You could say that.”

“I'm sorry, dude.” The man patted Arthur's shoulder before going down a couple more doors. Only after the door shut did Arthur realize that that was the same man he had watched help the old lady a while ago.

Arthur sighed and retreated back into his apartment to break out the booze.


End file.
